


隱密的戀人30題

by feijen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feijen/pseuds/feijen
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	隱密的戀人30題

1\. 有鏡頭在  
Netflix只拍到Toto高大的背影，鏡頭裡看不到英國車手。

2\. 噓，別出聲  
Netflix還在賓士pit探頭探腦。

3\. 眼神  
『等會兒再出去。』『但我覺得Valtteri快擋不住了！』

4\. 不要再讓我當你們兩個的擋箭牌啦  
Valtteri好氣，身高是硬傷，或許擋得住Lewis，但擋不了Toto呀！

5\. 天黑才能抱住你  
「你的露營車還是我的酒店？」

6\. 見光死  
七冠車手跟他的CEO在鏡頭前輪流抱著舉高高。

7\. 被發現了嗎  
Instagram認證，Roscoe跟著「Dads」一起工作。

8\. 全世界查無此人  
我不知道小黑跟托托是誰，我是說真的！

9\. 問起你的話，就說你是------  
七冠車手跟他的CEO

10\. 把你藏在衣櫃  
「不需要，你站我面前就沒人看得到了。」

11\. 只有我能看到你/其他人看不到我  
Toto的妄想成真了，獨佔七冠車手什麼的，簡直不能再美好！！！

12\. 不要告訴他/他不知道的事  
Toto把資源給了Niko、把德國人推向世界冠軍，只是想push他漂亮的英國車手放下驕傲依賴他。

13\. 熟悉的陌生人  
站在Niko旁的Toto，是Lewis難以忘懷的惡夢。

14\. 桌下的牽手  
Bono：「Toto剛發了一頓脾氣，你們沒有桌子了。」

15\. 陌生號碼來電  
「我是托托。」「我是小黑。」

16\. 敵在明我在暗  
Netflix在賓士pit找Lewis，Valtteri被James推過去搭話。

17\. 謊言  
Valtteri：「Lewis在廁所……你問Toto？Toto不在廁所……」

18\. 雙重人格  
敲壞桌子的Torger Christian "Totonator" Wolff，以及Lewis缺席的賓士Pit……是的，就是2020 sakhir。

19\. 背後  
Netflix想知道七冠車手跟他的CEO在哪裡，Valtteri勉力遮掩廁所……，至少他嘗試過。

20\. 觸不到的你  
站在Niko旁的Toto。

21\. 第二身份  
天才、億萬富翁、花花公子、慈善家。

22\. 私下約定好在大眾面前做同樣的事，悄悄的，也會滿足  
「Toto我可以把你的車塗黑嗎？」

23\. 短信刪除  
『Valtteri, It's James.』是否刪除會話，點擊，Oops~  
Valtteri手滑了，真的，絕對不是逃避幫Lewis跟Toto打掩護。

24\. 私密資料夾  
資料夾A有銀箭的轉向數據，資料夾B是油門，C是煞車，D是換檔，而H是七冠車手跟賓士CEO的personal radio data。

25\. 一前，一後  
心無旁鶩全力向前衝刺的冠軍車手，背後給予技術和情感支持的賓士CEO。

26\. 在心裡偷笑  
Lewis再次輾壓眾車隊，Toto用雙手也掩不住嘴角上揚。

27\. 想對全世界大聲介紹你  
「賓士簽下Lewis Hamilton複數年合約。」

28\. 妄想症  
我們只是朋友。

29\. 我們只是朋友  
「Toto你在妄想什麼糟糕的情趣嗎？」

30\. 你真的存在嗎  
Lewis Hamilton不只為F1存在，也為Toto Wolff存在。


End file.
